Living Arrangements
by Rae-316
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Day - Craziness ensues as Hyde decides to move in with Jackie, much to the dismay of The Forman’s and a surprise visitor brings up back memories for Jackie. Will Hyde be able to save her this time?
1. Every Moment

Living Arrangements  
  
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Day - Craziness ensues as Hyde decides to move in with Jackie, much to the dismay of The Forman's and a surprise visitor brings up back memories for Jackie. Will Hyde be able to save her this time?  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: someone asked for a sequel.. here it is. It'll get better, but.. this chapter is just an intro really. there will be some major cuteness coming up!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Every Moment  
  
It had been three days since the night that Steven had slept over and Jackie was still feeling the aftershock of her giddiness. Every time they were with the gang, they would share secret smiles and laugh, just like they were doing right now in the famous 'circle'.  
  
Eric sighed, waving his hand in front of him to clear the smoke clouds and glared at Hyde, who had Jackie sitting on his knee and whispering into his ear.  
  
"You two." Eric yelled, pointing a finger at them. "The circle is sacred, man."  
  
He directed this comment more to Hyde then to Jackie, but they both rolled their eyes, ignoring his comment.  
  
"I think it's cute." Fez chirped. "Really cute." He glanced sideways at Jackie and Hyde, longingly.  
  
"Hey guys." Donna's voice chirped as she sat down on Eric's lap. "What's cute?"  
  
"Jackie and Hyde." Kelso pouted. "I need a girlfriend."  
  
"Well, Michael, I have some good news." Jackie said, breaking her gaze away from Hyde long enough to see Kelso's head bounce up at her voice. "I'm setting you and Fez up on dates. With cheerleaders." She let out a huge grin as the two boys ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"Wow, Jackie, that's like, real thoughtful of you." Eric commented.  
  
"Well, the homecoming dance is coming up and my two friends, Shelly and Stacey don't have dates and asked me for help. I told them I knew two, older hotties who were currently looking." She beamed at Fez and Kelso, who were still grinning at her.  
  
"This is awesome." Fez said. "Let's go to the Hub and celebrate."  
  
Kelso high fived Fez, patted Jackie's head and the both of them left, happy as could be.  
  
"Ready for our date?" Donna asked Eric, jumping off his lap.  
  
"Yup. See you lovebirds later." Eric hopped off the couch and left with Donna, leaving Jackie and Hyde all alone.  
  
She slipped off his lap and rested upon the couch, coughing gently as Hyde sprayed some of that fruity spray Jackie gave him to clear the smells after a meeting at the 'circle'.  
  
Jackie crossed her arms, firmly, and glared at Hyde as he settled back into his chair. "So, tonight's the night."  
  
"Jacks," Hyde groaned, not wanting to think about what he had to do tonight.  
  
"Steven," Jackie whined, slipping closer to him, "You promised!"  
  
"But they are going out to dinner tonight," Hyde protested, "You don't want to ruin their night out, do you?"  
  
"Steven," Jackie whimpered, letting her head fall on his chest.  
  
He automatically wrapped his arms around her and lifted her chin up, to stare into her eyes.  
  
"I can't stay in that house alone, any longer."  
  
Her eyes were red and her voice was scratchy and he knew what he had to do, for her.  
  
He nodded, taking her hand and leading her upstairs, where Red and Kitty, his surrogate parents were leaning against the kitchen counter, preparing to leave for dinner.  
  
"Hey you two!" Kitty squealed. She had been so ridiculously happy that Steven had settled down with a girl, even if Jackie Burkhart wasn't exactly what she pictured. She loved their relationship all the same. She saw how happy they made one another.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Forman." Jackie said quietly, taking a seat at the table.  
  
Hyde stayed by the wall, leaning against it and drumming his fingers on the oven.  
  
"What do you want?" Red asked intrusively, causing Hyde to jump up and Kitty to scowl.  
  
"I need to tell you something." Hyde said firmly, adjusting his sunglasses. "Important."  
  
Kitty inched closer to Hyde, slightly concerned. "Go on."  
  
"Well, as you know, Jackie is living all alone in her house." Hyde began, and Jackie lifted her head, smiling at him for support. He cleared his throat, "And I decided to move in with her."  
  
"What?" Kitty and Red both asked at the same time.  
  
Kitty took a seat by Jackie, giving her a sympathetic glare as Red laughed.  
  
"You're finally moving out." Red said, clapping his hands on Hyde's back. "Seriously, Steven, I think what you're doing is very honorable." He winked back at Kitty. "Now I have somewhere to put my pool table."  
  
Hyde grinned at Red's acceptance, but knew deep inside Red Forman would miss him.  
  
"You're leaving me?" Kitty asked, her tears welling up.  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Mrs. Forman. I'll always be around. You can't get rid of me." He moved towards Jackie, letting his hand rest on her shoulder as they both smiled at Kitty, trying to show her that this was for the best.  
  
"What will you do for money?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I'm getting a raise next week." Hyde announced.  
  
"And I'm going to look for a job." Jackie added.  
  
Hyde looked down at her with surprise. He didn't know Jackie was planning on getting a job. Maybe, she was just saying that to influence Kitty, because Jackie had no time for a job, with school and cheerleading and all. Besides, he would be taking care of all that.  
  
"See, Kitty, they got it all under control." Red said, leading her towards the door. "Now, we better leave now, if we want to get the early bird specials."  
  
Kitty just nodded, without looking at either Hyde or Jackie as they left the two alone in the kitchen.  
  
"She's really upset." Jackie said, sighing. She didn't think the Foreman's would mind so much, but she remembered how upset Kitty gets about her boys.  
  
"She'll come around." Hyde said. "You're not getting a job."  
  
Jackie lifted an eyebrow at him, "Why not?"  
  
"Because," He lifted her up, kissing her lips gently. "Your job will be to take care of me and I'll take care of you."  
  
"Awww," Jackie said, rubbing her nose with his, "Steven."  
  
"Plus, if you work, who will clean and cook?" Hyde asked dryly as he looped his hand through hers.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want me to cook for you." Jackie said with a laugh.  
  
"We'll learn together." Hyde said, pulling her in tighter.  
  
"So, now we just have to tell the gang." Jackie said, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Hyde whispered into her ear.  
  
Although, he wasn't so sure it was that simple.  
  
He wondered what Kelso would think of these new living arrangements.  
  
He knew Eric would give him some flack about it, but hey, he was whipped by Donna, so maybe he understood.  
  
Besides, it wasn't like Jackie forced him to make this decision. She had nothing to do with it. He wanted to live with her, he wanted to help her. He wanted to see her smile again.  
  
And a tiny part of him, wants to be there for every minute of it.  
  
He could so see himself spending every moment with Jackie Burkhardt.  
  
But he's never saying that out loud.  
  
Ever. 


	2. Emergency Meeting

Living Arrangements  
  
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Day - Craziness ensues as Hyde decides to move in with Jackie, much to the dismay of The Forman's and a surprise visitor brings up back memories for Jackie. Will Hyde be able to save her this time?  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: I just watched the episode where Hyde gets busted for Jackie, and it inspired me.. so here.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Emergency Meeting  
  
"Ok, does anyone know why Jackie and Hyde called an emergency meeting?" Kelso asked as he grabbed a popsicle from the freezer and sat on the back of the couch, resting his free hand on Donna's shoulder.  
  
Donna inched away from him gently out of discomfort, wrapping her arm around Eric in the process as Fez spoke up, "They didn't call an emergency meeting Kelso."  
  
"Um, Fez," Kelso said with an overly obnoxious tone, "Jackie called me and said that her and Hyde had to tell the whole gang something, and that it was important. Sounds like an emergency meeting to me."  
  
"Fez, he's just trying to use 'cop' terms." Donna laughed.  
  
"I bet you she's pregnant." Kelso said knowingly, finishing up his popsicle with one last bite. Donna glared at him, as she smacked his leg.  
  
"She's not pregnant, Kelso. I would know." Donna informed him. "Right, Eric?"  
  
"Well," Eric started, "Maybe they want to tell everyone at the same time."  
  
"Jackie isn't pregnant." Fez said happily. "She's been really nice lately and pregnant woman are bitchy."  
  
"Well, maybe because Jackie is usually a bitch, it works the other way around." Eric laughed, and then rubbed his leg where Donna slapped him.  
  
"Jackie is not pregnant!" Donna screamed. "I bet you it's not that big of a deal."  
  
The truth was, Donna knew exactly what this whole meeting was about.  
  
Jackie had told her a few days ago that Hyde was moving in, and she agreed with Jackie that it was for the best. Whatever could makes them happy. But she also promised not to tell anyone, not even Eric. Jackie said that Hyde was really concerned about how Eric, and especially Kelso, would take it, and Donna knew he had good reason to worry.  
  
She glanced over at Eric nervously and he gave her a 'what's going on?' look. She shrugged, relieved as the door swung open and Jackie and Hyde came in timidly.  
  
Hyde nodded at everyone, and with one swift motion, sat in his chair.  
  
Jackie shut the door quietly and leaned against it, watching us all with great patience.  
  
"So, what's this all about?" Kelso asked, getting up from his spot and leaning against the wall, by Jackie. He glared at her stomach, making her slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I have an announcement." Hyde said calmly, his sunglasses fell down slightly, and he pushed them back onto the bridge of his nose and watched Jackie shift nervously under Kelso's glares. "She's not pregnant, Kelso." He shook his head with a laugh as Jackie frowned at Kelso, who gave Hyde a clueless look.  
  
"I know that." Kelso muttered.  
  
"Told you." Donna said, sticking her tongue out at him. She flashed Jackie a smile quickly and Eric looked blankly at her, squeezing her hand in question.  
  
"Anyway." Hyde continued. "I'm not sure how to say this - so I guess I'll just say it."  
  
"Just to let you know," Jackie said abruptly, interrupting Hyde. They exchanged worried looks as Jackie continued, "I'm not forcing Steven into anything."  
  
"Are you getting married?" Kelso said loudly, angrily, and by their amused looks, laughed nervously. "Kidding, geez."  
  
"Idiot." Donna muttered, urging Hyde to continue.  
  
She knew how tough this was for both of them.  
  
"I'm moving in with Jackie." Hyde said, feeling a weight glide free from his body. He watched as Eric, Fez, and Kelso let this sink in. He figured Donna already knew, since she had no look of shock on her face, but nodded at Jackie, who was biting her lip nervously, staring at Kelso for his reaction.  
  
"Temporarily, right?" Eric asked Hyde.  
  
"We don't know." Eric spun around at Jackie's voice, facing her.  
  
The devil was taking his best friend away.  
  
Ok, he knew that wasn't true, but still. Hyde had become like. a brother. A government hating, reefer smoking, brother. Eric's closest thing to a brother was Laurie, besides Hyde, and well, everyone knows how he feels about his 'real' sibling.  
  
"Wait," Kelso spoke up, looking straight ahead at Hyde, "You mean, you two," He started to laugh, more like cackle, "Are going to live," He laughed some more.  
  
"Spit it out, Kelso." Hyde said impatiently.  
  
"Together." Kelso concluded, buckling underneath his laughs, groaning in pain. "Sorry, but that's just, funny."  
  
"It's not funny." Jackie said defensively. "Don't you even want to know why?"  
  
"I know why." Kelso said defensively.  
  
"I don't." Fez said, shooting up his hand.  
  
Jackie smiled weakly at Fez and crossed her arms. "The last few weeks have been really hard for me. I can't live alone anymore. So Steven offered to live with me, to help me."  
  
"Jackie," Hyde groaned, blushing slightly.  
  
"Steven." She stomped her foot and walked over to him. "It's nothing to be ashamed about."  
  
"Why don't you just move back in with Donna?" Eric asked, watching Donna throw him a threatening look.  
  
"That's why." Jackie said, catching Donna's eye and laughing, letting her know it was ok.  
  
"Like living with Hyde is going to be any better." Kelso scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, he eats a lot." Eric offered. "And, he's a slob."  
  
"We'll manage." Jackie grinned, hugging Hyde's side. Jackie glanced down at her watch, "Shoot, I have to go somewhere." She grabbed her purse, kissing Hyde's cheek gently, "I'll see you guys later." She quickly rushed out the door, leaving everyone slightly bewildered.  
  
"Man," Eric whined. "Do you really have to move out?"  
  
"Jackie needs me." Hyde said firmly.  
  
"I'm so glad you guys finally told everyone." Donna whispered.  
  
"Wait, you knew about this?" Eric asked, slightly hurt that his own girlfriend wouldn't mention something so important. Donna nodded her head slowly, knowing what was coming, and thanked god when Kelso's body squeezed in between theirs, wrapping his arms around both.  
  
"Hyde, man, Jackie has got you whipped." Kelso let out his hand, imitating a whip and make a 'woosh' sound to accompany it.  
  
"Kelso, shut up." Donna muttered. "Hyde's not whipped. He's doing Jackie a huge favor." Donna smiled at Eric gently, hoping she wasn't in trouble. "Because he loves her." She ignored Kelso's look of disgust, and focused on Eric, who stood up, pushing Kelso's arm off of himself.  
  
"Well if she loved him, she wouldn't make him leave his family." Eric said grumpily.  
  
Donna stood up, a little ticked off.  
  
Why was she worried about getting in trouble with Eric? Jackie had trusted her with a secret and it wasn't even that big of a deal. Eric could be a real baby sometimes.  
  
"Well, maybe his love for Jackie is stronger then his love for you." Donna argued.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Eric said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Well," He paused, searching for a good burn. "Well, well,"  
  
Donna laughed, crossing her arms as well as she waited for Eric to speak up.  
  
He sent an icy glare towards her grinning face and his face turned bitter, as he sat back down.  
  
Donna grinned at her accomplishment, sitting back down as well.  
  
Kelso laughed, letting out another whip and a 'whoosh'.  
  
"Shut up, Kelso!" Eric and Donna both screamed and left the room, in opposite directions.  
  
"Man, were they even talking about Jackie and me?" Hyde laughed.  
  
"Those two are crazy." Fez laughed.  
  
"Not as crazy as Hyde." Kelso muttered. "You're so going to regret this."  
  
"No, Kelso, I won't. It's not a big deal, seriously." Hyde leaned back in his chair, keeping up a zen charade. He was so nervous. When he told Jackie he would move in with her, he meant it, but now that it came to actually telling everyone else and moving IN with her.. it was like, wow, what was he getting himself into?  
  
"Let's see what tune you'll be singing when Jackie's throwing bridal magazines in your face." Kelso laughed, knowingly.  
  
"It's not like that with us." Hyde assured him. "She wouldn't try that with me."  
  
"We'll see." Kelso insisted.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Hyde said with a grin. "I bet you Jackie doesn't pull any of that wedding or together forever crap with me. Because, unlike you, Kelso, she knows I'll be with her forever. Because I actually give a damn about her."  
  
Kelso looked slightly hurt, and Hyde did feel semi guilty as Fez shouted, "Burn."  
  
"Fine." Kelso said bitterly. "I bet you a hundred dollars that by day three, she'll be calling you her future husband and asking you to address her as Mrs. Steven Hyde."  
  
"Deal." They shook on it, each sure they would win the bet as Fez shook his head at their immaturity.  
  
**********  
  
"Eric." Jackie called out gently. She was sitting on one of the patio chairs by the screen door, her legs crossed, along with her arms. Her face looked slightly pale, and shining with gentle tears on both cheeks. She had been quietly praying that either Eric or Kelso would come out that door, so she could make herself feel less guilty about stealing Steven away.  
  
"Jackie, I thought you had to be somewhere." Eric said softly, noticing her tear stained cheeks. He sat in the other chair, watching her intently as she straightened herself up.  
  
"I lied." Jackie said shakily. "I just didn't want to be in that room."  
  
"I see." Eric said, nodding his head.  
  
"Eric, remember when you told me that, um," She paused, feeling slightly embarrassed. "That you'd always be here for a hug."  
  
"Ha, yeah."  
  
"I was wondering if you could extend that hug to a talk."  
  
"Well, even though talking with you is one of my all time least favorite things to do," He joked, watching her face sadden. "Of course, Jackie, go ahead."  
  
She smiled appreciatively, clearing her throat, "I'm really sorry."  
  
Eric looked at her oddly and she continued. "I know that Steven is your best friend. And I know what it feels like, when someone that close to you is taken away. But, trust me, if I knew an alternative, then I would use it."  
  
"Jackie, it's really not that big of a deal." Eric said, smiling. "It's not like your house is on another planet. It's just downtown." He patted her hand gently. "Don't feel so guilty."  
  
"It's just, well, your face." She smiled back at him. "You looked pretty upset in there."  
  
"It's nothing." Eric admitted. "I'm just being selfish. Besides, you and Hyde, you two need each other. I get it."  
  
"Thanks, Eric." Jackie said, wiping away the last of her tears. "I so take back every time I called you scrawny. Or a loser. Or a freak." She kissed his cheek as he smiled a genuine thanks at her strange gratitude. "Oh, and Eric, I made Donna promise not to tell anyone. So, don't be mad at her, ok?"  
  
Eric nodded.  
  
She turned on her heels promptly, making her way to her car, "Oh yeah, and Eric." She turned back around, watching him open the screen door. "If you ever get lonely for Steven, feel free to drop by. Because, even though we're not that close, well," She blushed at admitting this, "I wouldn't do anything to ruin our friendship."  
  
Eric glared at Jackie, impressed. "What friendship?"  
  
"Exactly." Jackie said, laughing, before turning back around.  
  
She heard Eric whisper, faintly, "Thanks."  
  
And she grinned all the way back to the car, relieved that everyone finally knew.  
  
She grinned, knowing that tomorrow she would help Steven pack up and they could finally be together, all the time.  
  
She just hoped he wouldn't go crazy or anything.  
  
She just knew it was going to be such fun, though, even if they had their quirks.  
  
She smiled at the thought of Steven moving in with her as she settled into her car, glancing over at the package she had received earlier that day.  
  
The real reason she was so upset.  
  
She looked at the package, slightly tempted to tear it open.  
  
She knew who it was from, and why it was sent to her.  
  
She was finally coming home.  
  
And the bitch had a lot of explaining to do. 


	3. Food Shopping

Living Arrangements  
  
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Day - Craziness ensues as Hyde decides to move in with Jackie, much to the dismay of The Forman's and a surprise visitor brings up back memories for Jackie. Will Hyde be able to save her this time?  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: sorry this took so long.. wasn't in a writing mood?!  
  
Chapter Three Food Shopping  
  
"I can't believe Hyde's moving in with Jackie." Kelso spat as he swirled one of his fries into some ketchup.  
  
"Oh, Kelso." Fez said, shaking his head. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, when it came to the whole Kelso/Hyde/Jackie triangle. If only Fez could make that triangle into a rectangle...his thoughts trailed off as he took a sip of soda. "I need a girl."  
  
"Same here, buddy." Kelso leaned back in the booth. "At least we have those cheerleaders at homecoming this Friday!"  
  
"So true!" Fez nodded in agreement. They were both super excited about their dates.  
  
"There you guys are!" Eric bellowed as he sat down next to Fez in the booth, stealing a fry from Kelso's plate. "Have you seen Donna around?"  
  
"She's in the lady's room." Fez replied, watching a few bouncy blondes make their way into the bathroom as well.  
  
"Good." Eric sighed. "I've been looking everywhere for her to apologize for last night."  
  
"What'd you do this time?" Kelso laughed.  
  
"You were there, fool." Fez said, rolling his eyes. "He got mad because Donna was being a good friend to Jackie, by keeping her secret."  
  
Eric frowned, but then grinned with slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I was just kind of emotional cause you know, Hyde's moving out."  
  
"Which brings us back to..." Fez said, with another eye roll.  
  
"Man," Kelso shoved a fry in his mouth. "I can't believe Hyde's moving in with Jackie!"  
  
Eric and Fez exchanged knowing glances as Kelso continued. "I mean, it's not natural!"  
  
"Are you jealous?" Fez asked.  
  
"No." Kelso shook his head furiously. "It's just..." He paused, as Donna sat back down at the table, throwing a pissed off frown at Eric.  
  
"What did I miss?" Donna chirped.  
  
"Well," Fez pointed to Eric. "Eric arrived. And Kelso still can't believe that Hyde is moving in with Jackie."  
  
"Still?" Donna groaned. "Kelso, you have got to get over it."  
  
"You don't understand." Kelso stood up, pushing his fries toward Fez, who munched on them happily. "I have to get to work, but when I'm done..."  
  
"You still won't believe that Hyde is moving in with Jackie?" Fez laughed.  
  
Kelso blinked his eyes widely and stormed out, leaving the remaining three to laugh gently.  
  
"So, listen, Donna..." Eric started, facing her.  
  
She didn't say a word, but nodded in his direction.  
  
"I'm sorry." He let the words rush out quickly.  
  
She glanced at him, with a forgiving smile.  
  
"Let's get out of here." She whispered, grabbing his hand.  
  
"Oh, can I come?" Fez said, standing quickly.  
  
"No." They both laughed, rushing out of the hub as Fez slumped back down in his seat, watching the blondes come out of the bathroom and place an order.  
  
********  
  
"So, you can keep your clothes in here." Jackie said with a big smile as she opened up the drawer she had emptied out for Hyde. "It took me like forever to clean this drawer out! Who knew I had so many bras?" She laughed as Hyde looked up from her bed with interest.  
  
"That was your underwear drawer?"  
  
"No, that was my bra drawer." She sat at her vanity, picking up her brush and glancing in the mirror as she combed her hair. "My underwear drawer is the one underneath."  
  
She saw Hyde's mischievous smile through the reflection and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyway," She finished combing her hair, placing the brush down carefully. "Is that enough space for your dirty jeans and old shirts?"  
  
"I'll manage." He flipped another page of the Rolling Stone magazine he had found in Jackie's kitchen. It was a pretty old issue, one with a small Donny Osmond picture on the cover, so he knew that's the only reason she bought it. But, it was better then the other reading materials in her house; Nancy Drew and Vogue.  
  
"And, I was thinking that my bed is pretty small." She watched him intently through the mirror as she fixed her make up. "So we should sleep in my parent's room."  
  
"Good idea." He mumbled, as he started reading one of the album reviews.  
  
"Oh, and I think we should invite Donna to come sleep with us." Jackie muttered.  
  
"That's cool." Hyde grinned, watching her eyes become furious.  
  
"Oh, and I think I'm going to go find Kelso and make out with him."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Hyde felt Jackie's hairbrush smack his stomach.  
  
"Jackie!" He yelled, rubbing the spot where it hit him.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yes, I was. You want to make out with Kelso and have a threesome with Donna."  
  
Jackie glared at him, picking up her brush and placing it back in it's place.  
  
She placed her hands on her hips, as he continued to read the magazine.  
  
"So why did you let me ramble on if you were actually listening?"  
  
He looked up at her bulging eyes and her pulsating lips.  
  
He threw the magazine down on the bed and stood up, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Because you look hot when you're pissed." He strode towards the door to her bedroom, with a pissed Jackie following him, but smiling happily.  
  
"Steven, I look hot all the time." She said with a click of her tongue.  
  
They made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"What are we doing in here?" Jackie asked as she sat down carefully, rifling through the pile of mail she had left in her kitchen.  
  
Hyde opened the fridge slowly, wincing at what he saw.  
  
He grabbed his keys from the counter and slammed his fist in front of a startled Jackie.  
  
"If I'm going to live here, we're going to need some decent grub."  
  
Jackie placed her hand protectively over a certain envelope, laughing nervously as he opened the kitchen door to the driveway.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but Jackie," She darted towards him quickly, but not before throwing the envelope under all the other mail. "Will you go food shopping with me?" He held his hand out for her, smirking.  
  
She swatted his chest with her arm playfully, "Why Steven, I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
********  
  
"I can't believe he's moving out tomorrow." Eric muttered.  
  
"Ok, Kelso." Donna laughed.  
  
"Eric, honey," Kitty came into the Forman's kitchen, noticing Donna, "Oh, Donna, sweetie, your dad just called, he wants you home."  
  
"I'll see you later." Donna pecked Eric's lips as she left.  
  
"Now, Eric, I need to go to the super market." Kitty patted Eric's arm. "But, your father's at work."  
  
"You can borrow the vista cruiser mom." Eric said nonchalantly, fishing out his keys.  
  
"Well, actually," Kitty said, stopping him. "I was hoping we could go together. We haven't really talked about Steven moving out."  
  
"Mom," Eric groaned, but she pushed him towards the door, grabbing her purse.  
  
"Now, honey," She barked. "I may be losing Steven, but I still have you, so you are going to go food shopping with me and that's final, mister!" She stomped her foot angrily.  
  
Eric tried not to laugh and laughed gently, "So, you want to go food shopping?."  
  
"Good boy." Kitty said with her infamous laugh as Eric opened the car door for her. 


	4. Chance Meeting

Living Arrangements  
  
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Day - Craziness ensues as Hyde decides to move in with Jackie, much to the dismay of The Forman's and a surprise visitor brings up back memories for Jackie. Will Hyde be able to save her this time?  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: so sorry this took so long to update...I wasn't very inspired...but last week's episode had some nice J/H moments so... I felt like updating. I'll try to update quicker in the future.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Chance Meeting  
  
"Jackie!" Hyde screamed sharply as he finally found his detached girlfriend in the makeup aisle of the Piggly Wiggly.  
  
She looked up gently, readjusting the strap of the purse that hung loosely from her shoulder as she picked up an eye shadow, examining it carefully before placing it back on the shelf.  
  
"We are here to buy food." Hyde said, catching his breath as she stood next to her.  
  
"We're shopping, Steven." She started to shimmy down the aisle, glancing at the shelves of makeup with greedy eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." He slipped his body in between the shelf and Jackie's stare. "For food."  
  
"Fine." She clapped her hands in defeat, and then crossed them against her chest defiantly. "But I was just trying to make you happy."  
  
"Explain to me how looking at make up makes *me* happy." Hyde laughed dryly as they made their way down the aisle, turning towards the entrance.  
  
"Because make up makes me beautiful." Jackie said knowingly. "And looking at pretty things makes people happy."  
  
Hyde groaned as he grabbed a shopping cart, pulling Jackie along as they went towards the produce aisles.  
  
"I like you better without the makeup." He mumbled.  
  
Most girls would have loved a statement like this from the one they love. But no, not Jackie Burkhart. Her nostrils flared up at this statement and her mouth opened wide, as if she was about to protest. Hyde sighed quickly and paused, letting his hands embrace her hips rather then steer the cart.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jackie asked as she tried to wriggle free from his grasp.  
  
"I want this trip to be as quick and painless as possible." Hyde said, scooping Jackie up and placing her in the cart.  
  
"Steven!" She screeched, smiling gently as she made herself comfortable.  
  
He ignored her whining as he picked up the pace, steering the cart and throwing things into, on top of her.  
  
She huffed as she smoothed out her skirt, picking up the bag of apples Hyde had thrown onto her knee.  
  
She couldn't remember the last time she had ate an apple, but then again, she wasn't really eating much at all. Before she knew it, she had picked up one of the red, swelling apples and heard the crisp crunch of her teeth biting into it.  
  
She looked up at Hyde, who gave her a bemused look behind his sunglasses before opening his mouth in reply. Jackie lifted her arm up, letting him take a bite out of the apple, listening to him munch on it as he grabbed a six pack of beer from a shelf and gently placed it in her hands.  
  
She continued to eat her apple in peace, gripping onto the cart as they sped down the aisles. A few other people stared at the young couple, but not in an odd way, more of a longing way. Almost as if they wished they were that young and that in love. Hyde didn't seem to notice their stares but Jackie did. And usually, she would bask in other people's envy. But this wasn't something you bask over. This was something you hold onto and appreciate, and even Jackie could respect that as she took another bite of her apple, listening to Hyde go on and on about how important it was for them to get baking soda; although she had no idea why they would be *baking* soda.  
  
************  
  
"Sweetie, there comes a time in every man's life when they must sacrifice themselves for those they love."  
  
"Mom." Eric argued quickly, pushing the cart ahead of his mother as she searched for some items of her shopping list. "Stop, please."  
  
"Fine." Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't lonely without Steven."  
  
Eric, finally understanding his mother, rolled his eyes gently before continuing, "Mom, do you miss Hyde?"  
  
Kitty scoffed gently at the idea, but her face quickly saddened. Eric hugged her gently as she weeped, "He was mineeeee...and that, that...."  
  
"Devil?" Eric offered.  
  
Kitty looked up at him, slightly offended, but rambled on, "She took my broody brood away."  
  
"But I'm still here." Eric said, holding his arms out again.  
  
"Yeah..." Kitty tried to muster up smile and continued to push the cart along the aisle, while Eric kicked the wall out of annoyance.  
  
"Steven, I really doubt that we're going to need all this whip cream." He heard a familiar voice say from the next aisle. Rather then following his mother, he followed the voice, which was followed by another voice.  
  
"Jackie, whip cream is one of the essential food groups. Besides...just think what can be accomplished with whip cream."  
  
"Lots of ice cream sundaes?" She offered sarcastically.  
  
Eric cringed as he spotted the two, Jackie in the cart that Hyde was pushing along.  
  
Ok, now they're food shopping together?  
  
Eric felt something new in the pit of his stomach. Jealousy.  
  
Because...a part of him wished he was food shopping with Donna.  
  
Him and Donna were supposed to move in together; not Jackie and Hyde.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Forman!" Eric saw Hyde chirp up and push the cart, with a smily and giggly Jackie in tow, towards the end of the aisle. He inched out further, watching his mother squeal in delight and wrap her arms tightly around Hyde as Jackie smiled, unsuccessfully trying to get out of the shopping cart.  
  
He caught up to the three and offered Jackie a hand, which she graciously took and stepped out, practically tripping over herself. As she straightened out her hair and clothes, she smiled appreciatively at Eric, courteously asking if Donna was with them.  
  
"No." Eric admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Jackie slipped her hand into Hyde's, who was busy listening to Mrs. Forman, who was rambling on and on about how important it was to buy a certain type of sauce.  
  
Jackie pulled on Hyde's hand gently and he turned to her, flashing a smile and squeezing back.  
  
"Well, we better go." Kitty grinned as she wrapped up her speech. "We should get home so I can cook Red some dinner." She let out her famous Kitty laugh, told Eric to hurry along as she made her way to the checkout.  
  
"Hey man." Hyde grinned at Eric, who was sheepishly hiding behind him.  
  
"Hey." He tried to roll all the bitterness and jealousy away from him. "That's a lot of whip cream." Eric said, out of lack of anything better, gesturing towards the cart.  
  
Jackie snorted and Hyde grinned menacingly.  
  
"That's gross, man." Eric laughed, waving goodbye as he left the couple.  
  
Hyde shrugged, smiling to himself as he turned towards the cart and continued down the aisle. Jackie ran ahead to catch up to him, slipping her arm back into his.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jackie asked cautiously, wondering if he would actually open up to her or not.  
  
"It's just...awkward." Hyde said frowning. "I feel bad for Eric. He's like a brother to me, you know."  
  
"I know." Jackie whispered, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked towards the checkout together. 


	5. An Eventful Dinner

Living Arrangements  
  
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Day - Craziness ensues as Hyde decides to move in with Jackie, much to the dismay of The Forman's and a surprise visitor brings up back memories for Jackie. Will Hyde be able to save her this time?  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: so sorry this took so long to update...I wasn't very inspired...but last week's episode had some nice J/H moments so... I felt like updating. I'll try to update quicker in the future.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
An Eventful Dinner  
  
"I don't know if all this food is going to fit in my fridge!" Jackie panted as she used her leg to shut the kitchen door behind her, dropping the pair of paper bags filled with groceries on the kitchen counter. The house was cold and dark, now that the sun had set. She watched Hyde drop his bags on the counter as well and quickly start to unload them.  
  
"Our fridge." He said softly.  
  
At first, Jackie didn't pay attention, since her eyes were focused on the pile of mail she had left on the counter from before, and that one particular letter that she had stuffed underneath was now poking out, it's corner under one of the bags that Hyde had been carrying.  
  
She snapped out of it, letting his words hit her and smiled ecstatically.  
  
"Our fridge." She repeated. "I like the sound of that."  
  
Hyde shrugged, but let a grin poke through as he started to put away some of the groceries. Jackie would've helped, but since this was her first real trip to the supermarket, she was extremely tired already, so she opened up a bag of pretzels and took one, nibbling it quietly as she watched Hyde unpack.  
  
"Don't spoil your dinner." Hyde muttered as he crumbled up the paper bags.  
  
"Okay, Mom." Jackie muttered, pushing the bag of pretzels aside.  
  
Hyde gave him a nasty glare as he slipped off his jacket.  
  
"You have a radio?" He asked instantly.  
  
Jackie nodded and ran out the room to retrieve it as Hyde began to sift through their fridge, picking out some vegetables to make a salad with. Their fridge.  
  
He liked the sound of that too.  
  
Jackie reappeared with a small radio in her hands, fidgeting with the button.  
  
Hyde smiled when Jackie tuned the dial to the sound of Donna's voice, doing the farm report. Afterwards, a rock song started to play and Jackie placed the radio down on the counter, grabbing the letter she had been eyeing before and slipping it behind her back, tucking it into her skirt.  
  
"Can I help?" Jackie asked, even though she really didn't know how or if she should even try. She was terrible cook. Just ask Kitty. To think of how many pie crusts they went through that one time...  
  
"Um," Hyde looked uneasy at first but grinned, "Set the table?"  
  
Jackie jumped up at this task, pleased that they had found something she could do without damaging any one of her nails, or the food.  
  
Soon enough, as Hyde hummed along to the radio and Jackie made sure they used the good china, since for as long as she could remember she wasn't allowed to touch it, and now that her parents were gone, she might as well use it, dinner was ready and served.  
  
Jackie wasn't surprised at how good their first dinner together turned out, seeing as how Hyde worked at a hotel restaurant and that was just classy.  
  
"So, tomorrow we'll go pack up my stuff." Hyde said quietly, leaning back as he finished his meal.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Jackie said as she cleared the dishes.  
  
As soon as she had placed the dishes in the sink, she screeched as Hyde grabbed her waist and spun her around into his arms. She placed her hands against his chest, catching her breath.  
  
"This is weird, isn't it?" He asked quietly.  
  
"What is?" Jackie felt her heart beating faster and faster. She wanted to pounce and attack him, but she knew he should be getting home soon. It was his last night sleeping at the Forman's and Kitty would just be devastated if he didn't make an appearance.  
  
"Us...living together."  
  
"A little, I guess." Jackie bit her lip. Was he having second thoughts?  
  
"I mean," He let his hands reach the small of her back slowly. "Me and you. It's weird. If I had known that I would be dating you back when we first met..." His mind trailed off and she smiled, cupping his face in her hands.  
  
"Yes, Steven, we are weird." She kissed his lips gently. "But I think we'd be even weirder if we weren't together."  
  
"I just never thought I'd be in love with Jackie Burkhart." He laughed, but then quickly covered it up by coughing. His hands dipped lower onto her back, and she smiled that 'Jackie' smile she reserved just for him and kissed him full on. As he held her tightly, the letter tucked into her skirt crinkled slightly.  
  
Hyde let his lips fall of hers and looked around her side.  
  
"What?" She asked nervously, praying that he hadn't heard the sound she did.  
  
"What was that noise?" Her heart sunk and she quickly backed away from his embrace.  
  
"What noise?" She asked innocently.  
  
He turned her around, lifting up her shirt slightly to see what was there.  
  
"Steven!" She frowned, pulling her shirt down frantically. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"There's something in your skirt." He crossed his arms fiercely, waiting for her answer.  
  
"It's probably just the tag." She muttered.  
  
"It was much larger then any price tag I've ever seen." She knew he saw right through her but she leaned against the sink, muttering to herself.  
  
"Well, it's a really expensive skirt."  
  
"Jackie." He stared her down briskly, but she didn't budge.  
  
He sighed and came in closer to her, "If we are going to live together, you are going to have to trust me." He kissed her lips gently and quickly pulled the letter out of her skirt, holding it above her head as she jumped up and down for it.  
  
"Steven, that is mine!" She screamed over and over as she jumped, but gave up, since he was taller then her and stronger.  
  
He turned around, examining the letter quietly.  
  
His jaw dropped and he handed the letter back to her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"But..." He shook his head and sat down. "When is she coming back?"  
  
"I don't care." Jackie ripped the letter up and threw the pieces into one of the empty grocery bags. "I don't read any of her letters."  
  
"But Jackie..."  
  
Jackie stared at him, tempting him to continue.  
  
"She's your mother..."  
  
Jackie huffed, turning sharply and leaving the room, so Hyde didn't have to see her tears, since they had started to form. 


	6. That Good

Living Arrangements  
  
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Day - Craziness ensues as Hyde decides to move in with Jackie, much to the dismay of The Forman's and a surprise visitor brings up back memories for Jackie. Will Hyde be able to save her this time?  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: review, enjoy – nice long chapter.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
That Good  
  
Dinner at the Forman house had been eerily quiet until Steven Hyde slipped in through the sliding door, looking cool as a cucumber as he settled into his chair.  
  
Kitty bawled immediately, plunging her fork into her food. Eric groaned. Laurie smirked. And Red turned a page in the paper, ignoring everyone and everything as he enjoyed his meal.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Hyde apologized quickly, slightly uncomfortable by Kitty's behavior.  
  
"So," Laurie piped up, swallowing down some of her food, "Did you knock Jackie up?"  
  
All eyes landed on Hyde, who simply shook his head in disgust.  
  
Red sighed with contempt and Kitty continued to poke her food, while Eric and Hyde exchanged amused looks. Laurie pushed on...  
  
"So why the hell are you moving in with her?"  
  
"Because..." Hyde muttered, attempting to eat his dinner even though he was full from his dinner with Jackie.  
  
Laurie rolled her eyes at his response, and was about to open her mouth and continue when Eric gave her a threatening look. She shut her mouth and rolled her eyes again, then excused herself, staring down at Hyde with anticipation of some sort of burn, but she got nothing. She poked his back gently.  
  
Hyde turned around, giving Laurie a weary look.  
  
"I'll miss you." Laurie said quickly, with a lackluster look.  
  
Kitty, Red, and Eric all gaped at Laurie, who blushed and ran out the sliding door before anything else could be said.  
  
Hyde smiled to himself and continued to poke at his food.  
  
The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, until Kelso stormed in from downstairs.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Forman, you're looking quite lovely today!" Kelso gushed as he took Laurie's seat. Red gave him a sideways glance and Kelso pushed himself as far away from Red as he could.  
  
"Help yourself, Michael." Kitty said, handing him the bowl of mashed potatoes.  
  
Kelso dug in, and stared at everyone as he munched down his food.  
  
"Why's everyone so quiet?" Kelso asked, globs of potatos in his teeth.  
  
He looked at Eric first, who shrugged. Then Kitty, who pushed her chair back and left the room, bawling.  
  
"Hyde?" Kelso asked, poking his friend gently with the end of his spoon.  
  
"Pipe down, kettlehead." Red said loudly, throwing the paper down on the table and heading after Kitty.  
  
Kelso shrugged, taking some of Red's leftovers and placing them on his own plate as Eric groaned.  
  
"Well," Eric muttered. "That was the last supper."  
  
"Man," Hyde groaned in return. "Just because I'm moving out doesn't mean I'll never be over for dinner."  
  
"Yeah," Kelso said in between swallows, "Cause Jackie won't be making his meals, that's for sure!"  
  
Hyde smiled at Kelso, since this statement was very true.  
  
"Speaking of Jackie..." Eric said. "Donna was supposed to be here for dinner, but at the last minute Jackie called with some sort of dire emergency. Do you have any idea what that's about?"  
  
Hyde nodded as he stood up and pushed his chair in.  
  
"Are you gonna tell us?" Kelso asked loudly.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Hyde muttered. "Right now," He cast a look towards the living room. "I should go talk to your mom." He patted Eric's shoulder as he left his friends and took a seat next to a blubbering Kitty. Red was on her other side, but stood up as soon as Hyde walked in and left the two alone.  
  
"Mrs. Forman..." Hyde groaned, placing his arm around her. He wasn't sure what to say, but felt the words come out naturally, "I'm going to miss you."  
  
Kitty looked up, smiling vivaciously and squeezed Hyde's cheeks. "Well," She huffed, letting the last of her tears come out, "You can always come by if you need anything...laundry, recipes," She paused to stand up, squealing slightly, "Love."  
  
"I could use some advice right now, actually..." Hyde said, standing up so he could face her.  
  
Kitty patted his hand, urging him to continue.  
  
"Jackie's mom is coming back next week."  
  
Kitty's jaw dropped and she stared at Hyde with disbelief. "Poor Jackie."  
  
"Yeah..." Hyde continued, "She's kind of in denial. She's trying to ignore it..."  
  
"Well, I mean, her mother's..." Kitty frowned. "She abandoned Jackie in her time of need. She's not very motherly at all."  
  
"I don't know how to make things ok." Hyde said, his voice shaky with concern.  
  
"Sweetie," Kitty put her arms on Hyde's shoulder, tiptoeing to reach his height. "Sometimes the best way to help people is by not helping them at all. When I'm upset, Red just sits by me...and sometimes, that's enough."  
  
"But Jackie's not really like most girls, Mrs. Forman."  
  
"True..." Kitty frowned and then smacked her lips in realization, "Buy her jewelry!"  
  
Hyde laughed at this idea and headed off to the basement, pondering how much that ring Jackie was eyeing at the mall last week cost and if he could afford it.  
  
He knew he probably couldn't afford it.  
  
But he also knew that he could find a way...  
  
For her.  
  
**************************  
  
"Jackie, if your emergency has anything to do with your hair or Donny Osmond, I will slap you!" Donna screamed as she barged into Jackie's room. "Oh my god..."  
  
Donna froze at the sight of Jackie, who was sitting cross legged on her bed, her make up streaming down her face, her hair thrown back lazily. She was swaying slightly and had the saddest expression Donna had ever seen.  
  
Donna sat down slowly on the end of the bed, noticing that Jackie was holding a letter, gripping onto it tightly.  
  
She looked up at Donna steadily, handing the letter to her, without saying a word.  
  
"Oh my god..." Donna muttered, as she read the letter, throwing it aside and wrapping her arms around Jackie. She patted Jackie's head gently, muttering, "It's ok", over and over again.  
  
***************************  
  
"So, Hyde, man, please tell us what's going on with Jackie." Fez said, after being filled in by the others.  
  
Hyde sat down in the circle, licking his lips slowly, "Jackie's mom is coming back next week."  
  
Kelso grinned, Eric smiled, and Fez just had a dazed expression on his face.  
  
"She's really upset." Hyde continued. "She locked herself in her bedroom after I found out. She wouldn't even say goodbye to me."  
  
"How'd you find out?" Eric asked.  
  
"Get this..." Hyde started, "Her mom's been sending her letters every month for a few months now. Jackie doesn't even read them."  
  
"Jackie's not really good when it comes to her parents." Kelso said on remembrance, "Kind of like you."  
  
"Match made in hell." Fez laughed.  
  
Hyde smirked, "I hope Donna's having better luck then I did."  
  
***********************  
  
Donna reread the letter again while Jackie went to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
  
Mr. Burkhart shall be released from his state penitentiary in exactly one week. Please come by to pick him up at exactly 8:30 AM on the 15th. If you have any questions, please contact us.  
  
Thank you for your cooperation,  
The Wisconsin Bureau Of Corrections  
  
Donna blinked widely in astonishment. Not only was Jackie's mom coming back next week, as Jackie had told her a few days ago, but her father as well. What Donna didn't realize was that Jackie was crying out of happiness. The two people who had abandoned her would be back in her life and Jackie had this novel idea that maybe they could be a family again.  
  
Jackie reentered the room, slipping on a sweater and peevishly settling down next to Donna. Her eyes weren't red anymore and she wasn't as sad looking or disheveled.  
  
"Did you tell Hyde?"  
  
"I just opened it a few minutes after he left."  
  
"But he knows about your mom..." Donna concluded and Jackie nodded, sadly.  
  
"I kind of stormed out on him when he found out, but yeah."  
  
"Well Eric will be happy about this." Donna laughed as Jackie gave her a confused look.  
  
"...Now Hyde won't have to move out."  
  
Jackie's eyes bulged in realization. "Oh my god. You're right."  
  
Jackie stood up, pacing the room slowly as she thought out loud, "I mean, the whole reason he was moving in was because they were gone and now that they're coming back, he won't want to move in and well, I really don't need him to..."  
  
Donna nodded sheepishly, checking her watch slowly.  
  
"I promised Eric I'd come by after dinner..." Donna said slowly, and Jackie smiled and nodded.  
  
"I kind of want to be alone anyway." Jackie said, walking Donna towards the door. "Don't tell Hyde...I want to tell him myself."  
  
"Of course." Donna insisted, giving Jackie a reassuring hug as she left the house.  
  
Jackie closed the door behind her and sighed, marching up the stairs happily.  
  
Her family was finally coming back together...  
  
So where would her boyfriend fit in this picture?  
  
*******************  
  
"You know," Kelso laughed as he switched the channel on the tv. "Life was so simple back in high school."  
  
Eric kicked Kelso's leg gently out of his way as he sat down on the couch beside him, checking the door to see if Donna would rescue him soon.  
  
"Man, we only graduated last year." Hyde muttered, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"So?" Kelso muttered. "It was like... my biggest worry back then was which cheerleader to screw around with or how many firecrackers can I fit into a toilet."  
  
"And now?" Fez asked.  
  
"Now it's...which college girl can I screw around with and how many stink bombs can I fit into a toilet."  
  
"Yeah, Kelso, you've matured a whole lot." Eric said dryly as Kelso nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, cause college chicks are way harder to get in the sack then high school girls."  
  
"Right." Hyde groaned as Donna came in, taking a seat by Eric.  
  
"Hey." Eric said happily, giving her a tiny kiss.  
  
"Hey." Donna replied, a look of worry on her face.  
  
Hyde watched her, waiting for her to say something about Jackie and how she's holding up, but was growing impatient as Donna and Eric rambled on about each other.  
  
"Is she ok?" Hyde blurted out, rolling his sweaty palms over his jeans to calm down.  
  
"She's...well..." Donna shrugged. "You should go over there. You guys...should...talk..."  
  
"Uh oh." Kelso laughed. "She's breaking up with you."  
  
Hyde frogged Kelso in the arm as he headed towards the door.  
  
"She's not breaking up with him, you idiot." Fez muttered. "They are in love..." He threw some kissy noises in Hyde's direction, causing him to grunt in annoyance as he left the basement.  
  
So what if he was in love with Jackie...he liked being in love with her.  
  
He liked that feeling he got when it was just the two of them or when she smiled at him or when she gave him that look that made him feel like nothing was impossible...  
  
God, he was turning into the biggest sap, Hyde thought to himself.  
  
But he didn't mind...  
  
And he couldn't wait till he moved out of the basement and into Jackie's house.  
  
So he could feel that good all the time.  
  
Cause only she can make him feel *that* good. 


End file.
